Imposters
An even greater mystery than the disappearance of the Odys Riaud, the true agenda of The Prepared, or the intentions of the Jhevut-el, the Imposters are the closest thing to a Bogeyman in the Cordens system. Present in myths and stories as shape-takers who blend in with other races for nefarious purposes, the nature of their existence remains baffling to all present in the System. Etymology and Other Names The name Imposters comes from an ancient understanding of how the race operates, believing them to replace already existing individuals. Though it has since been revealed that Imposters create a brand new identity wholesale rather than taking the place of an actual person, the name has stuck. Biology and Anatomy A cephalopod-esque race, like the Vuoder, Imposter physiology is largely soft and pliable in their natural state, excluding their hard beak and claw-tipped tentacles. In their natural state, Imposters posess seven eyes, six on their heads, and a seventh, much larger eye located on their chest. Though the exact purpose of this number of eyes and their unusual arrangement is unknown, biologists speculate the larger eye is used for colors and shapes, while the other six convey depth and additional detail. Often used as a method of detecting Imposters in particularly unfriendly locales, the race's blood is blue due to naturally occuring blue chrono in their bloodstreams. Though the coloration is typically a somewhat reliable indicator of an Imposter, Chronal Hemochromia is often noted as a complicating factor, and makes blood draws impermissable for several races. As a result of their unuzual anatomy, and the chrono in their blood, Imposters can appear as any race by twisting their bodies into positions no other race could and altering the texture and color of their entire body, though significantly mechanical races, such as the Kridhul amd humans remain beyond their grasp. Sociology and Culture No recorded works on Imposter culture exist, as they blend in with their disguise race rather than congregate among their own people. Behavior Imposters act as a member of their disguise race as long as their facade holds. Once their true nature is exposed, Imposters tend to panic and flee, due to how poorly most races receive them. Naming Imposters follow the naming conventions of their Disguise Race Racial Traits Imposters use the Size and Ability Score Adjustments of their Disguise Race. Becomer: Imposters gain +2 Bluff and +2 Disguise. Betrayer: Imposters select one race at creation as their Disguise Race. An Imposter has a flawless disguise as a member of their Disguise Race, and do not need to make Disguise rolls in their Disguise Race's default identity, though Disguise rolls must still be made for attempting to impersonate any other individual of the Imposter's Disguise Race. While disguised as a member of their Disguise Race, Imposters gain the use of one of their Disguise Race's Racial Traits, as indicated in this table. Beguiler: Imposters do not provoke Attacks of Opportunity for reloading weapons, making unarmed attacks, or casting spells with a range of "Personal." Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races